Second Generation of Hogwarts Students
by ViciousxMelody
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Harry, Ron and Draco's kids? Well, this is a little one-shot about their first ever trip to Hogwarts. With a little OC I made from a spinoff I created a couple years ago. Sorry for the horrible summary, sounds better inside.


"C'mon or we're going to be late!" A girl shouted to her parents while giggling and moving through the crowds as gracefully as her mother.

"Darling, we're early!" Her mother shouted back while catching up to the fast moving daughter.

A blonde man huffed behind the two as the mother started fussing with her daughter's attire. The man rolled his eyes and looked down at his daughter with high affection.

"Are you excited for your first day of school?" He asked her while kneeling to her height.

The young girl nodded her head enthusiastically and the mother smiled tenderly y at the sight, for the father never showed affection often. The woman knelt down next to her husband and gave her daughter a hard set stare.

"Now, no dating or cheating on tests, no going out past curfew, and be sure to be nice to the Potters' and Weasley's'." The mother said.

The girl rolled her eyes and gave her mother a sarcastic glance. "Mother, I already know all this. Besides, I haven't done anything in months." She said grinning wryly.

Her mother frowned but grinned seconds later. "Oh I know Darling. And your father and I are so proud of that. So keep it up, and don't get hurt or into trouble while we're at home. Your Uncles might have a fit otherwise." She said, thinking back on her fond memories of the Weasley boys trying to cheer her up, her brothers and their darling sister.

The girl rolled her eyes again at her mother. "Mother, may I go say hi to the others now? They're here." She wondered.

The mother gasped and widened her eyes. "Of course Darling Andrea." She said with a grin.

Andrea grinned identically to her mother's and ran off to go meet with the Potters and Weasleys.

xxxxxx…xxxxxx

Andrea stopped at her best friend's side and looked up to her friend's father and mother with a happy gleam in her eye.

"Hello Mister and Misses Potter." She said grinning her mother's trademark grin.

Mr. Harry Potter stared at the young girl with a smile while his wife Ginny Potter only gave a slight frown.

"Hello Darling. How was your summer?" Harry asked his friend's daughter.

Andrea grinned again and gave a big thumbs up. "I thought it was the best ever! Mother finally let me listen to some muggle music she knows I love, and I even got to learn how to play her favorite 'in-stru-ment.'" She said while trying to figure out how to say instrument.

Harry grinned and started clapping slightly. "You are getting better at pronouncing those." He said while the young girl did a trademark dance her mother taught her.

Ginny let out a small smile and the two young kids looked over to their friend when their names were called.

"Oh, I think we must get going now." Andrea said with a small frown.

Her friend, Albus Severous Potter gave her a strange look before dragging her to their friends.

xxxxxx…xxxxxx

"I certainly hope she keeps to her promise of staying out of trouble." Kayden, Andrea's mother, muttered with the slightest hint of worry.

Her husband, Draco, gave her an incredulous look before wrapping an arm around her and whispering, "She has your heart, of course she'll keep out of trouble."

Kayden gave her husband a swat on the chest and a smile to her noticing daughter.

"She may have my heart, but she sure has your tongue." She replied while turning to Draco with a smile.

Draco rolled his eyes and glared half-heartedly at the woman laughing joyously beside him.

"If that is the case, then I wonder where she could have gotten her whole personality from." Draco said while pretending to think, giving Kayden a knowing stare.

She glared at him jokingly before the two waved to their daughter with smiles on their faces.

xxxxxx…xxxxxx

Andrea watched her parents laugh and joke around. Albus watched next to his friend and gave her a small smile whenever she looked in his direction.

"Albus! Are you going to wave to your parents, or keep staring at me?" She asked while laughing.

Albus blushed deeply before turning to his parents and giving a final wave. Andrea gave a huge wave to her parents and the two boarded the train, finding seats quickly with their friends. They all waved at their parents for the last time.

"So, this is going to be a new adventure right? Or am I going to have to do all the work?" Andrea asked while laughing with the others.

"I don't think so. Maybe it would be best if we stayed in our dormitories and did our work. It's our first year and there shouldn't be anything wrong happening." Rose said with a frown.

Andrea rolled her eyes and smiled to her intelligent friend. "yes, we may want to keep it down low on the trouble making. But can we at least have fun while doing our work? I don't know, maybe make music or laugh in the classroom, something!" She wondered while giving her friends the 'well?' stare.

Most of the others agreed with her, James bumping fists with the girl. Rose frowned again and the others looked at each other worriedly. James spotted his younger brother give a slight glare in his direction, so he only grinned in return.

"This is going to be the best 7 years of my life." Andrea said smiling at her friends and family.

The others nodded in agreement, smiles on their own faces.

"What about our animals?" Rose asked.

Andrea laughed again. "Our animals too Rosie." She said with a grin and a hug toward her friend.

The girls giggled again and the guys rolled their eyes. "She certainly doesn't seem ANYTHING like her brother." James whispered to himself.

Andrea at hearing that gave a peace sign. "That's the point! I'm nothing like my father or brother. I get this side, from my freaky and loving, also crazy, animegus mother Kayden." She replied slipping her tongue out from between her prefect lips.

Everyone laughed again and had the best time on the train ride to their second home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
